


Private Session

by miyaicheese



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nude Modeling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyaicheese/pseuds/miyaicheese
Summary: Photographer Josh finds himself in a bit of a dilemma when he has to do an erotic photo shoot of the attractive model Ken Suson
Relationships: Joken, Josh Cullen Santos/Felip Jhon "Ken" Suson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Private Session

**Author's Note:**

> Another writing exercise. This theme will probably be written by many due to Ken's ig update but I want to give it a try.

It starts out as just another shoot. Josh has done probably thousands of these by now that he doesn’t feel the need to waste any time. Except that’s before he realizes exactly who is on his schedule and what kind of photo shoot he’s coming in to do.

Ken Suson is a popular model. He’s tall with a beautiful smile and has his face plastered all over the country. Josh never worked with him before but heard stories from his photographer friends who all say that despite him being a model Ken is not at all stuck-up or annoying. In fact, he’s down-to-earth and fun to be around.

Of course, none of his friends have magazines with Ken's shoots hidden under their beds. And really, it was by accident. It’s not like Josh has a crush on Ken or anything. That would be absurd and Josh is totally cooler than that.

This is what he tells himself at least as he waits for Ken to show up for the shoot, unable to believe that not only is he doing a photo shoot for him but it’s a naked photo shoot. Of course, Josh thinks bitterly, hating his life as he stares at Ken's name on his schedule for the day. He feels a strange whoop in his stomach anticipating.

“Um, excuse me?” says a low voice, cutting through Josh's thoughts and nearly making him fall off his chair in surprise. It doesn’t help when he looks up and finds the very person he’s spent all morning thinking about standing right before him. And Josh's first thought is that he’s ever more attractive in person.

He mentally smacks himself for it in the next second and straightens up, rubbing his palms across the front of his jeans and laughing nervously. “Sorry,” he says and holds out a hand. “Ken Suson, I’m guessing? I’m Josh Santos, I’ll be your photographer today.”

Ken pushes giant sunglasses up to rest on his head and he smiles that winsome smile at Josh. It lights up his eyes and makes Josh's blood pound in his ears. “Nice to meet you,” he says, shaking Josh's hand. 

Josh grins back and leads him into the main studio. “Since this is, um, an erotic shoot,” Josh says, feeling heat in his cheeks already, “it’ll be a closed set. Just the two of us. Makes it less awkward for you.” 

Ken shrugs. “I’m used to it,” he says. “I have no qualms about being naked in front of other people."

Great, Josh thinks. It would be so much easier to deal with this confident model Josh knows he is rather than if Ken was some awkward, shy man instead . “Then we should get through this with no problem,” he says and Ken smiled. 

“That would make my day, to be honest. I can go home when we’re done here.” he says, looking pretty excited by the prospect and Josh laughs. 

“Well then let’s just get right to it,” he says and leads Ken to the main set. “I was thinking a few teaser shoots, you know.. shirt open, pants undone, that kind of thing.” 

Ken nods along as Josh explains, watching him closely with dark eyes. Josh tries to look at a spot above his shoulder instead of directly at him because he’s not sure what his own eyes would give away. “Those we’ll do here on the couch,” Josh says, gesturing to the red loveseat. “Then, of course, there are the actual, um, naked shots.” 

Ken smirks in the corner of his mouth when Josh glances at him. Josh flushes and looks away and turns to the bed to the left. “Those will be over there,” he says, realizing his voice is getting quieter as he speaks. He clears his throat and turns back to Ken and says, “Umm we have the outfits ready for you in the dressing room. Someone is back there to help you put on what you need. When you’re ready, just come on out.” 

Ken gives Josh a wide grin and nods and heads off to the dressing room door Josh points him to. The second he’s gone Josh lets out a huge sigh and mentally gears himself up for a long shoot. His body is already reminding him of his obvious attraction to Ken and it really does not help seeing him in person like this. 

He’s hot, Josh can’t deny it and with that low voice of his, it’s like his dreams coming true. Not that he has dreams about Ken. Of course not. Josh quickly busies himself with getting the sets properly ready, adding a few throw pillows onto the couch and a changing the angle of it against the backdrop.

He’s fiddling with the camera and computers when Ken returned. And Josh looks up instantly, only to feel his breath die in his throat. Ken's wearing dark, tight khaki pants that are low on his hips, and a simple denim jacket. His hair has been professionally tousled to give it a messy and almost rock-star look. When he gets closer, Josh sees the eyeliner traced around his eyes. 

Josh swallows thickly and manages to get out, “Ready, Mr. Ken?” 

Ken laughs and says, “Just call me Ken. I don’t like all those formalities.” He smiles. “It was Josh, right?” 

Josh's stomach does a dangerous flop at the sound of his name in Ken's voice and he nods, unable to speak. “Great!” Ken says to himself and then turns toward the couch. “Where do you want me?” 

Josh's glad the immediate answer in his head is not what he says aloud, though, yes, he really would like Ken on the floor, right now. Josh shakes his head quickly, clearing himself of all unprofessional thoughts and walks past Ken to the couch and says, “Sit here, to the side. Put your elbow on the arm rest and your chin on your palm.” 

Ken obeys without question and Josh likes him even more because of it, already beginning to understand what his friends have said about him. He’s efficient, doesn’t start tantrums or make complaints. Instead he follows directions, voices his own opinions and tries to come to compromises when they don’t see things the same way. His attitude not only makes Josh like him more but makes this the easiest shoot he’s ever had.

Despite the whole physical attraction Josh has to him, which he never had to deal with before, at least it’s never been this bad. There’s just something about Ken that makes Josh enraptured by him. He's unable to stop watching every little thing he does even if it’s simply tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear or pressing his tongue to the corner of his mouth when he looks at the photos Josh's taken on the computer. 

Of course there’s also the fact that Ken is lying across the couch with his jeans unbuttoned, pushing them lower as he offers the camera a completely dirty look that makes Josh's skin burn. This is not good, he tells himself, and tries hard to focus on anything that isn’t Ken and how fucking hot he is. 

“You’re good at this,” Josh finds himself saying when Ken returns after a quick outfit change. He’s in a apricot jumpsuit that forms to his body. Joeh has to tear his eyes away from his ass when Ken turns around to view the new set Josh added to their plans, deciding that having one more in a different outfit would add to the shoot. It’s just a simple table and chair set with newspaper backrop. Ken slinks into the chair smiling as he replied, “It’s my job. I’ve learned how to get through it fast but still do a good job.” 

Josh nods. “You’re just the first model I’ve worked with who is so, well competent,” he says and Ken full-out laughs. Josh feels warmth in his chest from watching him, feeling the sound of Ken's laughter in his ears. 

“Well, thanks, I guess,” he says and grins. “You’re not such a bad photographer either.” 

Josh makes a mock-affronted sound and replied haughtily, “Because I’m the best, you know.” 

Ken eyes him skeptically. “Hmm, is that so?” Josh just smirks and Ken grins again. And before Josh realizes it, he’s snapping a shot of his laughter. He smiles when he looks at the photo on the camera and says, “That’s good. A few lively shots like this will really add to the shoot. Keep it up.” 

“Then you’d better say something funny,” Ken replies, grinning. “I can’t laugh naturally on command.” 

“And here I thought you were a professional model,” Josh returns easily, watching Ken now through the viewfinder on the camera. “You’ve been fooling me all along.” He snaps another shot when Ken smiles brilliantly, his face glowing in mirth and this section of the shoot goes smoothly after that. 

Josh gets many great shots, goes through them with Ken, discussing the ones they like the best, before he sends Ken off to undress for the last part of the shoot. “I don’t mind doing it right here, you know,” Ken says and Josh just laughs nervously. “But I guess I’ll spare you.” 

Contemplating what that means, Josh watches Ken return to the dressing room, eyes on his ass that is accented by the jumpsuit. Josh's almost sad to see them go but then Ken returned in just a white bathrobe and Josh's mouth runs dry. The look Ken gives him is smug, like he knows exactly what Josh's thinking. Josh really hopes he doesn’t. 

Ken silently heads to the bed and pulls off the bathrobe, letting it fall over his shoulders to pool around his feet. Josh doesn’t even bother trying not to stare. Ken's a model, he probably gets this all the time anyway and he drinks in the sight of Ken's skin - the way he stretches his arms over his head, the muscles working in his back before he dives playfully onto the bed. 

Josh lets out a breathless chuckle when Ken turns to look at him, lying upon his stomach and propping his head up in his hand. “Are you going to take pictures or are you just going to stare?” Ken asks him, lips quirking up in the corner. Josh almost drops his camera as he starts back to reality. Heat rises in his cheeks and he quickly shuffles over to Ken's side, grabbing a stool to get up above the bed and take a picture from above. 

Ken gives him heated looks intermingled with innocence, an almost deadly combination that has arousal clutching at the pit of Josh's belly in a relentless grip. “Lie on your back.” Josh says, hoping his voice doesn’t sound as ridiculous to Ken as it does to his own ears. 

He tries not to look where his body is telling him to, keeping his eyes focused on Ken through the viewfinder, stepping off the stool to walk around and take a wide shot. Ken sits up, pulls a pillow to his lap and grins and Josh snaps another shot, laughing comfortably as Ken continues to switch up the sexy atmosphere of the shoot with a few lighter poses. 

Josh just lets him take the reins, following him back to the couch where he spreads across it, all long beautiful limbs, completely unconcerned by his nudity. “You’re a little too good at this,” Josh mutters and Ken just smirked, head tilted back and exposing the slope of his throat. Josh's too mesmerized by the view he forgets to take a picture and quickly says, “Do that again.” as he heads over to the couch and tries to figure out the best way to take that photo. 

Ken seems to notice him contemplating and pulls on his elbow. “Just get up here.” he says and Josh's heart hammers in his chest as he suddenly finds himself straddling Ken upon the couch, knees on either side of his hips as he leans over him with his camera poised before his face. The looks Ken give him now are all intense, deep and dark and full of raw passion, like he’s doing it on purpose just to rile Josh up. 

He lifts a hand into his hair, pulling bangs into his eyes and staring up through them. He turns his head away from Josh and glances seductively at him. He stretches languidly and makes a look that would compete with the best porn stars Josh's ever seen. And Josh just captures frame after frame after frame of gorgeous, beautiful and unbelievably hot Ken. Doing his own private show of just what this man can do, even if it’s just second nature to him by now. 

Each gesture and each glance has Josh's heart pounding and his arousal fighting through his cracking resistance. “Okay,” Josh says hoarsely, “W-why don’t we take a break, look at what we have so far, and—” He makes an undignified squawk as he falls straight on top of Ken in his attempt to get off the bed. And his eyes widen in horror as he realizes finally just how hard he’s become, his crotch rubbing against Ken's hip. The other man's hands automatically reaching out to steady him. “Uhmm,” Ken muttered.

And Josh kind of wants to die right now because there’s no way Ken doesn’t feel his arousal against his skin. “Is that why you’ve been so nervous this entire time?” 

“S-Shut up!” Josh stuttered, quickly trying to get off the bed again. But now Ken's fingers curl into his elbows and pull him closer and Josh gasps when he realized that he’s not the only one feeling this way. He glances up at Ken's face, sees the honesty there just barely hiding the lust and before Josh knows it, Ken is leaning forward and pressing those red lips to his. 

For a second it feels like his world has stopped and then Ken is prying his lips open with his tongue and slipping into his mouth, kissing him hard and with an urgency that rocks through Josh's body. It’s most definitely not a dream, he tells himself as he hesitantly kisses back and it’s definitely better than any of those times Josh thought about Ken. Not that he does it often or anything. Of course not. 

Ken reaches out to Josh's hand still holding the camera, gently takes it from him and sets it onto the floor beside the bed before he threads those fingers through Josh's hair and pulls him closer. Without the camera in his hands, Josh gives into the moment and grinds down against Ken. He's swallowing his deep moan and kissing him harder. 

It’s helpful that Ken is already naked, Josh sliding a hand between them to wrap around his erection and feeling his own arousal strengthen from the noises Ken makes as he strokes him. Ken pulls hard on his shirt, nearly ripping it into half until Josh backs off and lets him drag it over his head. It falls to the floor as Ken presses his lips to the crook of Josh's neck, alternating between his teeth and his lips and his tongue and driving Josh crazy. He’s sure there’ll be a bruise there later but he can’t seem to mind. Only able to roll his body down against Ken and curl his arms around Ken's back as they move together with more desperation than before. Of course that’s when Josh seems to realize just where this is going and remembers he doesn’t have anything with him for it. 

He tells Ken who just groans, out of frustration or the fact that Josh grinds against him particularly roughly. But then he respond“Fuck, I don’t care. Just do something, will you?” The urgency in his voice makes Josh shudder and before he knows it, he’s sliding down Ken's legs, pushing Ken back against the headboard and awkwardly fitting himself at the opposite end. He takes Ken's cock in his hand and strokes it firmly a few times, watches as Ken groans and twitches in his hand. He catches Ken's eyes, smirks just a little embarrassedly before leaning in to suck Ken into his mouth. 

“Shit, Josh—” Ken starts, the rest of whatever he was going to say drowned out in a loud moan. His hands comb through Josh's hair as Josh takes in him as much as he can and then pulls back before repeating the process. The angle ends up being too difficult for Josh to keep up and he backs away, slipping down to the floor and Ken seems to use all of his energy to sit up. Josh moves between his legs and picks up where he left off, tongue sliding along the underside and pressing to that spot beneath the crown and Ken is bucking his hips up into Josh's mouth. His fingers tight in Josh's hair to keep him in place which only has Ken groaning harder, muttering “Fuck, so good,” when Josh flicks his gaze up to meet his. 

Josh is so hard he thinks he might burst from the need to come and as Ken fucks his mouth, he quickly undoes his own jeans, shoves a hand down the front and groans when he touches himself. Ken's fingers start to rub along his jaw, gently caressing his cheeks as Josh can tell he’s getting closer. And when he comes it’s down Josh's throat, Josh wincing slightly as he swallows and gasping for breath when Ken pulls away, smearing the tip of his cock against Josh's lips before he slumps against the bed with a contented sigh. 

Josh just groans as he’s so close he can feel it. Ken is giggling, pulling him up onto the couch and reaching down to push away Josh's hand to do it himself. Josh only lasts a few more strokes with Ken thumbing the head and kissing him deeply before he comes hard over Ken's fingers.

Ken is first to pull away, smirking as he leans back against the bed again, reaching down to grab Josh's shirt and wipes his fingers off on the inside. Josh sits awkwardly across his lap and Ken grins at him before he says, “Well, that was definitely one way to spend a break.” 

Josh bursts into laughter, unable to help it, feeling heat spreading throughout his chest when Ken watches him with soft eyes and a smile on his lips. Ken sits back up and kisses Josh slowly, his thumb rubbing behind Josh's ear. “Do you think you have enough pictures?” he asks between kisses. 

Josh nods instantly. “More than enough.” he says. 

“Mmm, good,” Ken replied, and when Josh looks at him questioningly, Ken grins. “Because we definitely finished ahead of schedule and I suddenly have the rest of the day off.” He fixes Josh with a look that shakes Josh's core and already has his body eager for more. “And I want to take you home with me.” 

Josh smirks. “Oh really?” he says, pushing Ken back and straddling his hips again. “I wasn’t expecting this when you came in today.”

“Oh really?” Ken mimics. “Because from the way you were acting since the shoot started, I was thinking differently.” 

Josh flushes deeply and Ken chuckles, kissing him hard before getting up and nearly toppling Josh over. Ken hands Josh his camera and says suddenly, like the thought just occurred to him, “You don’t have anything planned after this, do you?” 

Thankfully Josh didn’t book photoshoots his entire day. He shakes his head and Ken lets out a relieved sigh. “Good! I'll go get dressed.” he says and stretches before he heads back to the bathroom and slip it on.

Josh nods and watches him go before heading up to where his computer is set up and pops in the memory card from the camera. He looks through the photos, mentally memorizing the numbers of the ones he might secretly print out copies and keep for himself. But when Ken returned, fully dressed and kissing Josh again, Josh figures he probably won’t have to since clearly the real thing is much, much, better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thakful for Ken and Stell's update I got distracted.
> 
> I've been ranting multi-fandom on my twitter stan/personal acct. Feel free to mute me if ever? I'm sorry 😂 But would still love to interact with you!
> 
> ao3 comments would be lovely?


End file.
